Un viaje inolvidable
by Member Unknow
Summary: No soy buena para esto, asi que dejo que ustedes lo lean, solo les digo que esta monito leanlo porfis y dejen un review.
1. Default Chapter

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Entonces, son 12 equipos de 2 integrantes cada uno, mañana a primera hora, exactamente a las 6:00 a.m, ya tienen que estar listos en la terminal de Nerima, les pasare lista y partirán al lugar que se les asigno ayer ¿de acuerdo?-hablo Miss Hinako. ^^.

-Sí Srita. Hinako-dijeron a coro los alumnos del 3o. F.

-**Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces, descansen bien, ¡ya qué será un día muy agitado!-**decía mientras salía del salón de clases.

-Creo que esta vez tiene razón, será un dia muuuy agitado-dijo un aburrido Ranma con una mano en su mentón recargado en su pupitre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsunami!!!

Después de mucho tiempo, he regresado con mi segundo fic de Ranma, pienso hacer este un poco más elaborado que el anterior, ya que aquel era muy corto, doy gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en leerlo y dejarme algunos reviews. Ranma y los demás personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, así que por favor... no me demanden T.T. No recibo nada a cambio, solo espero recibir sus comentarios. Mis notitas al final. Así que sin más preámbulos comencemos con el fic titulado... (suspenso)...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Capitulo 1._

         PREPARANDO EL EQUIPAJE.

-Ya llegamos- exclamaron Ranma y Akane mientras se quitaban los zapatos y se ponían sus pantunflas.

Ambos estaban muy cambiados, puesto que ya no tenían 16, ahora tenían 18 e iban en 3o. grado de preparatoria.

Akane tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros y tenía un cuerpo más formado, que hasta sus amigas le tenían un poco de envidia, solo un poco, al menos eso decían.

Ranma tampoco se había quedado atrás, estos dos años le sirvieron para incrementar su fuerza y su velocidad. Era un rival duro de roer. Esas eran las palabras de Akane al describirlo ante otras personas. Su característica principal seguía en él: Su trenza. Solo unos cuantos cambios físicos, pero en el corazón también se presentaron cambios que serán detallados mas adelante.

-Ah, hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron, la comida ya casi esta lista, muy pronto la serviré-los saludo desde la cocina la dulce Kasumi.

-Gracias hermana- le contesto Akane con una sonrisa.

-Bueno,  yo voy a arreglar mis cosas, no quiero estar mañana a la mera hora corriendo como loco de un lado para otro por no encontrar las cosas que necesitare allá- dijo esto mientras observaba fijamente a Akane.

-¿Que insinúas Saotome?- contesto Akane con su ki azul en modalidad "matar a Ranma".

-Solo digo la verdad- decía Ranma mientras subía las escaleras despreocupadamente con sus manos en la nuca.

**-Ayyy, entonces yo también voy a arreglar mis cosas- **respondió Akane con un puchero. No le reclamo nada, puesto que sabia muy bien que Ranma decía la verdad**.******

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la noche, durante la cena en el comedor...

-**¿Ya tienen todo listo chicos?**- pregunto Kasumi mientras servia una enorme cantidad de arroz en el cuenco de un hambriento Ranma.

-Claro que sí- contesto Akane con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, todo listo- contestó Ranma, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el cuenco con arroz. 

-**Y dime Akane**-hablo Nabiki- **con quien te tocara ir... aun no nos has dicho quien será tu pareja**- decía despreocupada con la mano izquierda en el mentón y con la derecha viendo sus palillos mientras los movía con un suave vaivén. 

Todos miraron a Nabiki, había hecho la pregunta clave, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta y mientras sucedía esto, dejaron de lado sus respectivas actividades mirando a la chica (Akane).

-Eh pues... para que quieren saberlo, digo, no es nada importante- dijo nerviosa mirando su cuenco con arroz.

-Claro que es importante hija- hablo Soun Tendo- nos interesa saber para no nos tengas muy preocupados, necesitamos saber si es alguien de confianza.

-Es cierto Akane, dinos para no estar tan preocupados- agrego Genma Saotome.

-¿Qué no vas a ir con Ranma?- Kasumi pregunto haciendo que Ranma se atragantase con un bocado de arroz.

-¿Qué? Yo ir con esta-dijo Ranma con notorio desagrado y desprecio mirando a Akane.

...

Ambos habían planeado la estrategia de mentir sobre la pareja que se les había asignado para el viaje, para evitar que sus respectivas familias los molestasen con respecto a esa parte. Habían acordado que palabras decir para que sonasen convincentes, pero esas palabras que Ranma dijo fueron tan duras para Akane, que sintió una gran punzada en su corazón.

-Te equivocas Kasumi- dijo Akane con altanería- yo JAMÁS iría con este a ningún lado, (mirando a Ranma)aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la Tierra.

Ahora el turno de enfurecerse fue de Ranma, que al escuchar esas palabras, arremetió toda clase de palabras hirientes a Akane... en fin, que después de casi media hora de insultos, golpes y etc, terminaron de cenar y viendo que aun no era contestada la pregunta de Nabiki, Soun, se vio en la penosa necesidad de sacar lo más oscuro de su ser: la cabeza gigante de demonio.

-Ahora muchachos groseros, quiero que me contesten ¿con quien irán respectivamente?-

Silencio.

Ranma y Akane se miraron apenados, su teatrito había salido bien, pero no tanto como para felicitarse después.

Nuevamente silencio.

-Yo... - Akane no sabía que más decir. Es verdad que la pelea que tuvo hace unos momentos con Ranma la habían sacado de quicio, ¿pero a tal grado de olvidar lo que debía decir?

Viendo en el "peligro" en el que ambos se encontraban, Ranma decidió salvar la situación...

-Me toco ir con Hiroshi, no se preocupen, que Akane ira con Sayuri- dijo Ranma no tan convencido.

-Es cierto eso Akane- pregunto Nabiki en el mismo tono que Ranma.

-Si, es cierto, iré con Sayuri, así que no tienen de que preocuparse-.

-Que lástima, hubiese sido divertido si les hubiese tocado ir juntos... así se conocerían mejor- dijo Kasumi con una semi-sonrisa.

-Es cierto, hubiesen ido juntos- dijo Soun llorando a mares.

-Si, es una lástima que en este viaje no les toque juntos, así practicarían para cuando se casen-dijo Genma abrazando a su chillón amigo Soun.

-Ustedes siempre pensando lo mismo, ¿qué no entienden que no me casare con Ranma?-dijo Akane levantando la voz.

-Pero hija... -

-Nada papá-

-Ranma-

-Olvídalo papá-

-Son hijos muy malos- terminaron su teatrito Soun y Genma largándose a jugar shogi.

-Será mejor que yo también me valla, tengo que dormir temprano, Kasumi... gracias por la cena, buenas noches a todos-dijo Akane sonriendo a Kasumi mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana Akane-la despidió Kasumi.

-Yo también me tengo que ir a dormir, hasta mañana- se despidió Nabiki sonriente.

-Hasta mañana Nabiki-le respondió Kasumi.

***_***

Pero que desconsiderados son todos en esa casa, miren que dejar a la pobre Kasumi hacer todo el trabajo, pero en fin, sigamos con el fic *u*

_Termina breve interrupción de la narradora._

***_***

-Bien, este chico guapo y caballeroso se despide, hasta mañana Kasumi-dijo Ranma con buen humor.

-Eso que dijeron hace un momento no era la verdad ¿no es así Ranma?-Kasumi se dirigió a Ranma mientras se arrodillaba en el cojín aun lado de Ranma.

-¿Eh? No entiendo lo que quieres decir Kasumi-dijo Ranma algo nervioso.

-Ranma amigo, solo te digo que ni tu ni Akane...-decía mientras se levantaba y recogía los trastes dirigiéndose a la cocina-ni tú ni Akane podrán engañarme...-decía sonriendo victoriosa Kasumi perdiéndose en el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Ranma no pudo articular palabra, la astucia de Kasumi lo sorprendió, pero de pronto la dulce voz de su cuñada lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación.

-Prométeme que la cuidaras Ranma-dijo Kasumi sutilmente mirándolo con ternura.

El pobre tipo no sabia que decir, el truco que el y Akane habían planeado había sido descubierto por la persona en quien menos habían pensado... Kasumi.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ranma con resignación- la cuidare.

-Perfecto-sonrió Kasumi-entonces, talvez yo no los vea temprano cuando se vallan, pero te lo digo ahora, cuídense y que tengan un feliz viaje-se despidió Kasumi guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias Ka...-se despedía de Kasumi, pero esta había desaparecido, ya estaba dentro de la cocina-sumi...-dio un gran suspiro... "_solo espero que no le diga esto a la familia o la que se va a armar"._

Pensaba esto Ranma mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Como si Kasumi hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de su cuñado, se dijo a sí misma...

-Puedes ir tranquilo Ranma, nadie se enterará, nadie, no te preocupes-.

Y así, paso un día más en la casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome. Mientras el día siguiente esperaba con ansias a la joven pareja que ¿dormía? profundamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.

MIS NOTITAS:

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo 1? Cuéntenme si? No sean malitos ni malitas, necesito saber su opinión para subir el segundo capítulo, no tardara, ya que ya lo estoy elaborando, cuéntenme o entrare en depre y conquistare y dominare al mundo juajuajuaja. 

Para terminar, mi mail es este .Sin más por el momento, me despido ya que tengo sueño, pero no tengo inspiración. 

***CHISTE DEL DÍA***

"¿Cuál es el secreto de un moco?

...

R= Ser muy pegajoso".

SAYONARA!


	2. Linda noche

NOTITAS AL FINAL... y AGRADECIMIENTOS AQUÍ...

Ale-chan: Gracias por dejar el primer review, no sabes que emoción me da que mis historias sean leídas T.T. Y ya veras que la relación R/A, terminara bien, tenlo por seguro, deja todo en mis manos :D

Mourisan: Muchisisisimas gracias a ti tb por echarle un vistazo a mi obra :P, aunque no es nada comparado con lo tuyo, me alegro que hayas dejado review y gracias por decir que es lindo! No te preocupes, que poco a poquito iré sacando capis nuevos. Gracias otra vez!

Montse: ¿Sabes? Si que me puse a trabajar cuando vi tu review, este review y los otros  me dieron los ánimos suficientes para continuar esta historia, la estoy continuando y espero que te guste este, y los demás capis.

Y a los demás lectores, les doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic. 

Y agradezco a mi amiga ^^ WarriorQueenFC el que también me dijese palabras y ánimos para continuar mis fics truncados T.T (¿_cuáles fics?, si solo es uno_)

Ahora si... COOOOOOOMENZAMOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS

En el capítulo anterior...

_-__Gracias Ka... -__se despedía de Kasumi, pero esta había desaparecido, ya estaba dentro de la cocina-__sumi... -__dio un gran suspiro... "solo espero que no le diga esto a la familia o la que se va a armar"._

_Pensaba esto Ranma mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Como si Kasumi hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de su cuñado, se dijo a sí misma..._

_-__Puedes ir tranquilo Ranma, nadie se enterará, nadie, no te preocupes__-._

Y así, paso un día más en la casa de las familias Tendo y Saotome. Mientras el día siguiente esperaba con ansias a la joven pareja que ¿dormía? Profundamente...

========================

CAPITULO 2. LINDA NOCHE.

Akane no podía dormir, estaba esperando algo molesta a Ranma, no por lo que dijo, sino con el tono de voz con que lo hizo. La presencia de Ranma no se hizo esperar, así que, como lo hacía las noches anteriores, toco la ventana de Akane esperando que ella contestase.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, decidió darle una breve lección y dejo que él continuase tocando el cristal. Pronto emergió de ella una pequeña sonrisa al recordar una novela en la que un joven llamaba por el balcón a su novia, es más, él llegaba y se quedaba con ella por las noches y por las madrugadas corría feliz y contento por la calle empedrada donde vivía la joven. ¿Cómo se llamaba la novela? 

-**Un Romeo por la calle de la Amargura**- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

¡Claro! Esa novela le encanto tanto, que esta vez se imagino a Ranma como a un "Romeo moderno", así como el de la novela. La "pequeña" diferencia era que el no se quedaba todas las noches y mucho menos, se iba en las madrugadas. Pronto, el toc-toc en su ventana la saco de su estado imaginativo y encendió la lámpara, al instante siguiente la apagó en señal de que Ranma podía pasar.

-**Oye, al menos hubieses dejado una cobija para poder resguardarme del maldito frío que esta haciendo allá afuera, casi me congelo**-dijo Ranma algo molesto tratando de no levantar tanto la voz, pero cuidando que Akane lo escuchase perfectamente.

-**No tienes porque reclamarme nada Ranma, tu te lo buscaste**- dijo Akane a la defensiva.

-**Mira Akane, no empecemos con esto ¿quieres?**-dijo Ranma fastidiado. –**Ya estoy harto de tanta pelea el día de hoy, y es más... no vine a pelear, solo vine a platicar con la chica más hermosa de todo Japón** –decía esto cambiando el tono de voz molesto por un tono más suave, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Akane y se sentaba en la cama.

-**Ni creas que porque me hablas bonito te voy a perdonar... Ranma me dolió mucho la forma en que dijiste eso sobre mí allá abajo- **se quejo Akane mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Ambos estaban serios, solamente sus rostros se iluminaban tenuemente con la luz de una vela.

-**Vamos Akane, no era mi intención decirte eso y lo sabes muy bien, solo quería hacerles ver que no iría contigo, para que no nos molestasen**- Akane estaba a punto de hablar, pero Ranma continuo diciéndole-**creí que lo habíamos logrado, pero no fue así**- termino de decir Ranma mientras lanzaba un suspiro de tristeza.

-**¿Qué dices?**- prosiguió Akane- **¿eso quiere decir que descubrieron nuestro plan?**-decía mientras empalidecía. 

-**No lo "descubrieron", lo descubrió una sola persona**- manifestó Ranma.

-**Kasumi**- dijeron Ranma y Akane al unísono volteándose a ver.

-**Nunca me imagine que mi hermana fuese tan ¿cómo decirlo?- **Akane titubeó un poco 

-**Astuta**- Ranma completo la frase.

-**Eso**- dijo Akane aprobando-**y ¿les dijo algo a los demás?**-.

-**No, bueno, solo me dijo que**-decía mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus pulgares- **que te cuidara y que no hiciésemos nada malo**-. 

Por supuesto que Kasumi le había dicho que cuidase de Akane, pero no le dijo lo segundo. Akane, en respuesta a eso, solo se limito a sonreír con tristeza.

-**Bueno, ese comentario no me alegra, pero a que se hubiese enterado Nabiki, prefiero que sea Kasumi la que sepa la verdad... ¿Crees lo mismo Ranma?**

-**Eh, pues yo hubiese preferido que nadie se enterase, pero en fin, ya que más da**-decía cruzándose de brazos y acercándose lentamente a Akane.

-**Mantén tu distancia chico listo**-decía Akane mientras miraba fija y seriamente a Ranma. Sinceramente ella no estaba nada contenta con él. 

-**Vamos Akane, ya te dije que lo siento... cuantas veces más te lo tengo que repetir**-decía Ranma mientras suspiraba cansado.

**...**

-**En vista de que no dices nada, me voy, ya tengo sueño y tengo que levantarme temprano**-sentencio Ranma al ver que Akane ni se movía ni decía pío. 

-**No Ranma, no te vallas**-Akane hablo quedo-**lo siento, ¿puedes quedarte otro ratito más?**-

-**Pero Akane, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, sabes que con gusto me quedaría**- dijo Ranma con pesar.

-**Eso quiere decir que no ¿verdad**?-

...

-**Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana Ranma**-dijo Akane dándole la espalda cerrando los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

-**Pero Akane**-

-**Hasta mañana Ranma**-Akane lo interrumpió molesta.

-**Hasta mañana Akane**-contesto Ranma mientras abandonaba la cama y salía de la habitación por la ventana.

***_***

_Breve interrupción de la narradora:___

Sé que el capitulo se llama: Linda noche: pero se preguntaran que porque hasta ahorita no ha sido nada semejante a una linda noche, no se desesperen, que todavía falta mas... :D

_Termina breve interrupción de la narradora._

***_***

Mientras Akane en su habitación se maldecía ella sola con el solo hecho de recordar que había perdido una magnifica oportunidad de tener a Ranma más cerca de lo que habían estado estos últimos días. Así que, ni tarda ni perezosa, salió por la ventana en busca de Ranma.

Ranma aun no llegaba a su habitación, ya que se había quedado parado en el tejado mirando las estrellas en el oscuro cielo, que precisamente, en esa noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, estaba tan embelesando mirando el bello espectáculo nocturno, que no se percato de que una persona se acercaba lentamente, una silueta de mujer. Cuando esta llego a la espalda de Ranma, lo abrazo. Lo que hizo que a Ranma se le erizase la piel y rápidamente voltease de posición y se encontrase cara a cara con la chica, que no era otra más que Akane, ¿pues quien creían?, la chica no venia en leotardo :P

-**Akane que... que haces aquí**-dijo con dificultad sin tratar de soltarse del abrazo de Akane, y tratando de no demostrar su sobresalto.

-**Bueno, solo quiero un poco de compañía en esta noche tan hermosa**-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos, mientras sus manos acariciaban diestramente su cabello negro azulado.

**-¿Sabes?** **Lo mismo estaba pensando ahora**-dijo Ranma tenuemente mientras se acercaba al oído de su prometida y le susurraba **–¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?.**

-¿**Una vuelta? Ranma ¿qué hora crees que es? ¿A dónde iremos a esta hora? solo dime**-dijo Akane algo molesta mientras soltaba a Ranma.

-**Akane quie...** - Ranma respiro profundamente tratando de no perder los estribos- **esta bien, olvida lo que dije y solamente platiquemos, ¿te parece?**- le decía mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-**De acuerdo, siento lo que dije**- dijo Akane con la cabeza gacha, en señal de estar avergonzada y pensando que lo que dijo Ranma, tal vez pudo haber sido en broma, Ranma solía siempre tenderle bromas de ese tipo. Lo que Akane no entendía de ella misma era el porque se tomaba tan en serio lo que Ranma le decía. Y en verdad estaba ya dándose cuenta de lo todo lo cansada que estaba de molestarse siempre sin ton ni son por cosas sin importancia. Pero de pronto pensó:

-"_nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar, y creo que el momento de enmendar ese error es ahora." _– **Ranma ¿sabes que te quiero demasiado**?-dijo tiernamente levantando la cabeza para poder ver a Ranma a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Ranma se sobresalto por este pequeño pero tierno comentario. En respuesta la atrajo mas hacia si. 

-**Prométeme que no me matarás**- dijo Ranma con picardía.

-¿**Matarte? Y por que querría hacer...** - Akane no termino su frase, de pronto sintió que caía, pero no sintió el golpe, ya que Ranma había amortiguado la caída con sus brazos.

-**Por esto**- decía mientras retiraba unos mechones azulados que cubrían los ojos de Akane y poco a poco se acercaba a sus labios. Akane solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y sentir como la tibia respiración de Ranma iba y venia, la sentía en su piel. Pero aun no lograba sentir los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos, y por esto se decidió a abrir los ojos.

-**Pero Ranma que... que haces**-dijo Akane atónita al mirar a Ranma. Este la miraba fijamente, como perdido en los ojos de Akane.

-**Lo, lo siento Akane, yo no quería que te enfadases**-dijo Ranma apresurándose a ponerse de pie, dejando en el suelo a una más que sorprendida Akane.

**-¿De que hablas Ranma? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-**le pregunto Akane tiernamente mientras se levantaba y le acariciaba la frente y las mejillas.

-**No lo sé, no o creo que si**- confeso Ranma inclinando la cabeza.

-**No tienes porque tenerlo, recuerda que ya pasamos la etapa más difícil, confesar nuestros sentimientos, ahora solo falta lo demás, y si no pones de tu parte, puede que este sacrificio tan grande, se venga abajo**.

-**Yo no...**

-**Solo déjate llevar, haz lo que te dicta el corazón... **

(_que cursi esta todo eso, asi que tengo que cambiar de estrategia)_

-**Sabes que este será...**

-**También para mí...**

Ranma respiró hondo, esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo. No estaban en la habitación, donde probablemente y sin lugar a dudas, se encontraría alguna cámara escondida, por cortesía de Nabiki Tendo, la reina del dinero.

Tenia que hacerlo, Akane estaba en lo cierto, ya había pasado la etapa más difícil, la cual fue expresarle sus sentimientos, después de eso, hicieron su aparición los abrazos y las tomadas de manos, pero ojo, todo esto fue lejos de la vista de sus familiares, ya que, si hubiesen dado indicios de un bueno comportamiento mutuo, enseguida hubiesen mandado llamar a algún sacerdote y comenzar una ceremonia nupcial.

Dejo escapar aire de sus pulmones mirando decidido a Akane, que lo miraba sonriente. Este seria sin duda su primer beso como pareja, no había cintas adhesivas de por medio. Solo estaban presentes la luna y las estrellas. Akane miraba sonriente a Ranma, su prometido, su amigo. Sentía tanta emoción, sentía como se erizaba su piel con solo imaginar la sensación del primer beso, claro ella recordó que el primer beso exactamente no seria ese. Recordó que el la beso una vez, mientras estaba bajo el efecto del Neko-Ken. No fue exactamente un beso, sino un simple roce de labios. Pero ahora no era el momento de acordarse de esas cosas.

-**Akane yo...**

-**Sshhh, tranquilo**- Akane trataba de tranquilizar a su prometido, tenían ¿miedo?, no sabían cual seria la reacción del otro y no hizo falta el comentario mutuo mental "que pensara de mi ahora si continuo de esta manera".  Cada uno sentía el cálido aliento del otro, era como una sensación venida de otro mundo (ay que cursi y mala soy para esto).

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, como un impulso, Ranma tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Akane, y ella a su vez podía sentir la calidez y el nerviosismo de su prometido, así que sin más, cerro sus ojos y acerco aun más su rostro al de Ranma y... sucedió.

Sucedió lo que ambos habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Primero fue un roce de labios que poco a poco fue profundizándose. Akane noto como Ranma estaba tan nervioso y también noto que Shampoo no es una buena instructora en esto de los besos. Dado que también ella era inexperta, se les fue acabando el aire poco a poco. Así que lentamente se fueron separando. 

-**Wow- **suspiro Ranma- ¿asi que esto es...

-Fue sensacional- dijo Akane

-¿Lo crees Akane?- pregunto Ranma sonrojado.

-¡Claro que si!- contesto Akane arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Se... se siente bien-

-¿Mejor que cuando besas a Shampoo?- pregunto Akane con malicia

-Pues s... ¡oye! En primer lugar yo no beso a Shampoo es ella la que me besa a mí y no yo a ella y bueno, cuando me besa, no siento esto que sentí ahorita. Contigo.- termino explicando Ranma.

-De acuerdo... después de tanto tiempo... nuestro primer beso ¿no?- decía Akane nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares. 

-El primero de muchos más- exclamo él.

Y antes de que Akane dijese otra cosa, la beso. Y este beso, a comparación del primero fue mejor, ya no temblaba tanto :P y bueno, poco a poco se fue intensificando. Por parte de Akane, estaba impresionada, no creyó que Ranma tomara el segundo paso. Pero no le importo, ella seguía disfrutando de ese delicioso beso, que yo me muero por obtener.

Tardaron un poquitito más pegados el uno al otro, como no queriendo separarse, así que pues nuevamente con falta de aire, se separaron.

-El segundo...

-Así es...

Ranma apretó a Akane aun más contra sí, mientras olía su cabello y lo acariciaba.

-Gracias Ranma...

-¿Uh? Y eso porque.

-Porque me has dado la noche más linda de mi vida- dijo más roja que un jitomate maduro.

-¿Yo hice eso?- había mucha ingenuidad en su voz.

-Ya olvídalo bbbrrrrrr- tirito Akane por el frío.

-Como ya tienes frío, es hora de irse a la cama, recuerda que tenemos que levantarnos temprano- eso en vez de sonar como comentario, sonó como una orden.

-Naaaaaa, es muy temprano, hay que quedarnos otro rato más, además tu aun estas calientito- dijo mientras apretaba más a Ranma.

-Si te doy algo, ¿iras a dormir?- inquirió Ranma travieso. 

-¿Cómo que?- Akane examinaba atentamente a su prometido.

-Algo como esto...

Y acto seguido beso a Akane, con mucha más pasión, pero con más amor todavía. Ya habían "perfeccionado" su técnica, así que lentamente, fue avanzando en intensidad ese beso. Lentamente Akane introdujo dentro de la boca de Ranma, su lengua y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Para Ranma tampoco paso desapercibido ese estremecimiento. A si que como un "inexperto experto" también siguió con el juego que Akane comenzase. 

Akane decidió terminar el beso, pensaba que "algo" podría ocurrir después de esa "demostración" de cariño. Y después de eso, lo abrazó. Ranma, por su parte, se sentía completamente realizado (¿?).

-El tercero...

-Y en un solo día...

-Ahora, tu irás a dormir...

-Pero Ran...

-Nada de Ranma, otro ratito más –poniendo ojos tiernos.

... 

-A dormir o mañana no te daré más (:S)

-Esta bien, pero acompáñame- su tono de voz denotaba reproche. 

Y así, Ranma acompaño a Akane a su habitación, pasaron a esta, y Akane se acostó en la cama, mientras se cubría con la sábana. 

-Hasta mañana Akane- se despidió Ranma mientras le daba un beso en la frente (que tierno :3)

-Hasta mañana Ranma, y procura levantarte temprano- sonrió Akane mientras apretaba la mano del chico.

-Hasta mañana- susurró Ranma mientras se alejaba corriendo de la habitación y corría contento a través del jardín mientras el sol lanzaba sus primeros nítidos rayos hacia la ciudad de Nerima. Sin quererlo, Ranma se había convertido en el Romeo moderno de Akane...

ç===========è

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.

Que nefasto esta esto ToT. Me dan ganas de llorar, ¿yo escribí esto? Que mala soy para las escenas románticas, que alguien me dé alguna ayudadita ¿sip? Espero sus comentarios...

CHISTE DEL DÍA...

La maestra les dice a los alumnos:

Niños, siéntense en silencio.

Y Silencio murió aplastado.

Jajajajajajajaja

SAYONARA!!!


End file.
